1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery technology used in cellular telephones. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device and method for augmenting the choice of available cellular telephone audio signals through a programmable battery.
2. Background of the Invention
Cellular telephones, also commonly known as mobile telephones, have become increasingly utilized throughout the world. Typical signals used to alert a user of a cellular telephone of an incoming telephone call include audio signals such as ringing, visual signals such as light flashes or written messages, or touch signals such as vibration of the telephone. A combination of signals also is possible, such as, for example, a combination of audio and visual signals.
When a cellular telephone provides audio signals, the user typically has a limited number of pre-selected audio signal selections (which may include standard rings, musical tones, or melodies) already programmed into the telephone. Many conventional telephones do not have the ability to introduce additional audio alert signals. Thus, the user is confined to a limited group of audio alert signals that a manufacturer has pre-programmed into the telephone. Although some telephone systems allow a user to download additional audio alert signals into the telephone, such additional signals typically are provided only by the manufacturer, and are merely an expansion of the original limited inventory of audio signals available to a user. Thus, the user is still confined to a set of audio signals that a manufacturer provides to its users. The user does not have the ability to use audio signals of her own choice, such as, for example, a favorite song or melody, sounds of nature, or voice sounds of a child or a pet or the voice of the user herself.
Thus, there is a need for an economical but flexible device and method that enables a user to easily program any type of audio sounds into a cellular telephone and allow such audio sounds to be designated as the incoming telephone call audio alert signal.